


guidance

by bookish_ballerina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Spirit World (Avatar), tagged as major character death only because this takes place in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_ballerina/pseuds/bookish_ballerina
Summary: On the first day of the Era of Korra, Avatar Aang was welcomed into the Spirit World by each of his past lives.OrA conversation between Aang and Kyoshi about justice, peace, and guiding the next generation.
Relationships: Aang & Kyoshi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kyoshi Net Event One: Principles of Morality

On the first day of the Era of Korra, Avatar Aang was welcomed into the Spirit World by each of his past lives. All of them had some words of wisdom to impart upon him, some sort of quip about legacies or leaving your mark on the world, probably perfected over centuries of greeting their reincarnations. Aang had thought that he would no longer receive the guidance of past Avatars now that Korra had entered the world, but clearly that was not the case. The many spirits gathered around him all seemed eager to help him step into his new role as Avatar Korra’s mentor. 

As Aang made his way through the crowd of Avatars, one figure in particular caught his attention. Even among so many spirits, her tall frame and confident posture made her stand out. Aang found himself gravitating towards her. “Avatar Kysohi,” he whispered. 

“Hello Aang,” despite her intimidating stature, she had a warm smile and a welcoming presence. “Come, let’s talk. I imagine you must be feeling overwhelmed by this transition. How are you feeling?”

Through the strange logic of the Spirit World, they were suddenly in a clearing by themselves, when seconds before they had been engulfed by the crowd. Aang chuckled softly. He would have to get used to that. “It is a lot to take in.” He admitted, “But at the same time, it’s a relief. For the first time since I was a child, I no longer have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Now all there is to do is make sure that the next Avatars don’t crack under that same pressure.”

Kyoshi smiled ruefully. “That is always a challenge, as I’m sure you will come to find out. I remember when you came to me all those years ago, asking for advice before facing Ozai.” Her expression turned darker. “To see you, only a child, having to face such a horrible task… it broke my heart.”

Aang took a moment to reflect on that fateful day. It was a long time ago, but he still remembered the sting of his fear. “I hope that Avatar Korra will never have to face anything as horrible at such a young age. Nevertheless, I am glad that you and the other Avatars were there to guide me. Even though I didn’t exactly take your advice.” Aang rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed even now to admit this to Kyoshi. “But I had to forge my own path as the Avatar. After all the destruction that Ozai caused, I couldn’t allow him to erase another part of my culture. I had to face him as an Air Nomad.” 

“Indeed you did. I have to say, I am proud of the way you conducted yourself that day. I do not know that I would have been able to do the same at your age.”

Even now, it bewildered Aang to picture Kyoshi as a young, uncertain child as opposed to the confident, capable Avatar he had always known. 

“Still,” Kyoshi continued, “I’m a bit confused. It seems to me that you did heed my advice that day, even though you say you did not. 

Aang was taken aback. “You told me that only justice would bring peace. But I couldn’t bring justice in the way that you wanted. It wouldn’t have been the right choice for me to make.”

Kyoshi shook her head benevolently. “I never told you how to bring justice. Only that you would need to in order to restore peace. And it seems to me that you accomplished that just fine. I am sorry if my advice caused you any confusion or made you doubt yourself. I remember communicating with my past lives when I was the Avatar. I could never seem to get a straight answer. Even connecting to Kuruk, my most recent past life, was quite the challenge.” 

Aang laughed. “The messages from past Avatars always seem so cryptic, don’t they?”

“I would say that is because the wisdom we have is hard to translate for the next generation, but I do not know that that is the case. In truth, I think that maybe none of us know the answer, even when the voices of every Avatar are combined. We have all made mistakes Aang. So will this Avatar Korra. Even when guiding our reincarnations, we will make mistakes.”

“I can’t tell if that is relieving or terrifying.”

Kyoshi laughed. “Neither can I.” She paused a moment, deep in thought, before continuing. “Which is why I wouldn’t have been angry even if you didn’t follow my advice at all. As much as we try to help, the world really is in the hands of the current Avatar. When all is said and done, each of us has to make our own decisions. Each of us has to do what we think is best for the world.” 

“So how can I help?” Aang asked, “How can I make sure that Korra doesn’t have to go through what I went through?” 

Kyoshi sighed. “You can’t. She will have to make her own decisions. Most likely difficult decisions. The only thing you can do now is show her how to trust herself. Give her the confidence to make those decisions and believe in herself as the Avatar.”

“That’s always the hardest part, isn’t it?” Aang said. “Trusting yourself.”

Kyoshi nodded and looked out over the vast expanse of the Spirit World. “Well, I for one am excited to see what the Era of Korra has in store.”

“As am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me at glitterghostie on tumblr.


End file.
